Halfway
by Vitrealle Aurora
Summary: A cute short Franada fanfiction. ouo (to the lovely guest reviewer whom I want so badly to reply to but sadly am unable, thank you! This was my first time writing Franada, and I normally write poetry, and songs(my bands coming out soon I hope, look for Wonderland7!) and yes, I did write the thing at the end. I'm very happy this has gotten positive reviews and has made people happy)


Halfway-A Franada Fanfiction

Matthew Williams stood awkwardly in the corner of the room and sighed. He had no idea why he had even been invited to this party. He was a perfect wallflower; he even blended into the wall. He mustered the courage to go over to Francis Bonnefoy, who was talking to a couple of gorgeous women in tight clothing.

"Ah! Mattie!" Francis smiled, and introduced him to the ladies. "This is mon fils, Matthew." Francis proclaimed, smiling proudly.

Matthew managed to nod at them, and tried to ignore the pang in his chest. "Eh… that's what I am to him…" he thought, and swallowed the bitter taste in his mouth. Come to think of it, he always called him Mon Papa. He never even had the courage to call him Francis. Maybe he was nervous. Maybe it was just his special name for him. It didn't matter. Matthew shuffled back into the corner, blending back into the wallpaper. He had no idea why he had even been invited to this party.

It was around nine a.m. the next day when Matthew woke up. He was lying on something incredibly silky, and a familiar scent tickled his nose. He buried his face into the warm fabric, before realizing what it was. It was Francis' leg. Francis looked down, and smiled. "Are you awake, mon cherie?"

Mattie jolted upright, blushing "E-Eh… Wh-what happened… wh-where…"

Francis chuckled, "You fell asleep at ze party. You are such a cute sleeper I couldn't bear to wake you."

Mattie blushed brighter, "ah… I-I see." He looked down. "I…I should probably b-be getting home… I-I'm sure you have better things to do, a-and…"

Francis stood up. "Ohon? I 'ave ze day off today. I 'aven't spent much time wiz you lately… Let's spend it togezer, hmm? Why don't we walk into town?"

"A...Alright…" Mattie said, standing up and looking down. He said nothing more as he followed Francis out the door.

It was a busy day. Couples on dates, children walking their pets, and lots of people just out and about. They walked together in silence for a bit, Mattie kept his eyes fixated on the pavement. He shifted his gaze towards Francis' hand.

"It's in his pocket…" He thought, sadly. Then something in a shop window caught his eye as they passed it. He stopped, and looked at it. It was an adorable white teddy bear, sitting in the window display. He looked at it for a moment, longingly.

"But I don't have my wallet…" He said softly, thinking aloud for a second. He peered past the teddy bear into the store. …. Wait… was that Francis? Sure enough, Francis Bonnefoy had gone into the store to talk to the pretty cashier. Matthew sighed. Then he noticed Francis doing something. Francis pointed towards the teddy bear, then to him, and handed the lady something. The lady went and picked the teddy bear out of the window and handed it to him. What was he—He wasn't. Was he?

Francis came out holding the teddy bear and smiling. He presented it to Matthew with a bow. "Zis eez what you wanted, non?"

Matthew took the bear gently and blushed, fighting back tears for a moment or two. He nodded.

"Do you know something about Teddy Bears?" Francis began to say, as they continued walking. "Zey say zat a teddy bears birzday eez ze day zat you tie a ribbon around eets neck and give eet a name." Francis reached behind his head, pulling a wine red ribbon out of his hair. He carefully tied the ribbon around the bears' neck, knotting it into a perfect bow.

Matthew held the bear close, looking up at Francis. His heart was beating faster… He wondered if Francis would notice, but secretly knew he wouldn't. He was… just family to him. He was… just a little kid in his eyes. In the end… he would always be that burden no one else had time or want to deal with. He was an obligation. He was… nothing… As this torrent of thoughts flooded Matthews mind, involuntary tears started to roll down his cheeks.

He used the bear to cover his face so Francis wouldn't see. Maybe he would think he was just embarrassed. Maybe he would think he was just fooling around. Maybe he would realize he was crying. Maybe he wouldn't. Matthew managed to get his feelings under control, and secretly dried his tears on the bear before lowering it.  
"Thank you." He said quietly, holding the bear to his chest.

"Non, non. My pleasure." Francis said, smiling.

They kept walking, and Francis suggested they go to a café across the street. They were crossing the street, when a loud noise from one of the shops startled Matthew. He dropped the bear on accident, and bent to pick it up. Francis noticed he wasn't with him in a second. He also noticed something else. A large truck headed straight for Matthew.

"MATTIE!" Francis shouted, running and pulling Matthew and the bear to safety at the last moment. "Are you alright, Mattie?" Francis put his hands on Matthews' shoulders, looking into his face. It was then he noticed the dried tear streaks.

"'Ow…. 'ow long 'ave you been crying?"

"…"Matthew looked down, his wavy hair framing his face.

Francis pulled Matthew into a tight hug, for once, not knowing what else to say. And they stayed that way, for just a while.

Matthew sat in his own living room, on his own couch, in his pajamas, awkwardly hugging the bear. Francis was in his kitchen, rummaging through his fridge for something to make for dinner. He sat there in complex mood. On one side, he was happy Francis was there. On the other, he felt bad, because he knew the only reason he came over was because of how pathetic he was.

"I'm such a crybaby…" he muttered to himself, hugging the bear tighter.

After a while Francis called him to come eat and they ate dinner together. It was mostly in silence, however. Afterwards, Francis insisted he clean the kitchen, and Matthew went back to the living room. He sighed, tired from the emotional rollercoaster that kept using his body as some twisted ride. He fought to stay awake, but it was no use. He curled up on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

It felt like minutes later when he woke up. Francis was reading in the chair next to him, and there was a blanket over his body. He sat up, accidentally knocking the blanket to the floor. "O-Oh… S-Sorry." He picked it up and folded it neatly, before setting it back on the couch. "What time is it?" he ventured to ask.

Francis looked at the clock. "Oh… around one in ze morning."

Matthew gasped shortly. He had slept that long? And… Why was Francis still here?

Matthew quietly stared at Francis, who had gone back to reading. After a few minutes, Francis suddenly spoke, without looking up from his book.

"What do you zink of me, Mattie?" He asked.

"E-eh?" Matthew blinked, not understanding.

"Razer… 'Ow do you zink of me?" He clarified.

Matthew blushed darkly, unable to find the truth, and at a loss for a fib, he stayed silent.

" 'Ow do you zink I zink of you?" He asked a different question.

"W-well… I-I'm… a child t-to you… a-and a burden…" He said, quietly, terrified Francis would confirm his thoughts.

"Zat's not true." Francis said, immediately and in a very sharp tone that surprised Matthew. "I know we don't alwayz zee eye to eye, but you are never a burden. And… I 'ave long zince realized you are no longer a child." He stood up, going over to Matthew and crouching in front of the couch, forcing Matthew to look at him, as he had been keeping his head down. He reached up and put a hand to Matthews' cheek.

"Dear, dear Mattie. 'Ave you ever once considered calling me Francis for once?" He smiled at him, stroking his cheek.

"I… I was afraid… that you wouldn't want to be around me…. If I stopped calling you what I used to…. I was afraid you wouldn't like it… if I was all grown up…" He closed his eyes tightly, a floodgate against the tears that were welling up. Then he felt something soft touch his lips, and something scruffy touch his chin, and something silky smooth brush his cheek ever so lightly. It took him a moment to realize that Francis had kissed him. He blushed bright red, and pulled away, looking at Francis with a confused expression.

Francis ruffled his hair. " Don't you get it? Je t'aime, Mattie. I always 'ave. I always will."

Matthew managed a smile, as he forced out the words he'd been longing to say. "J-Je t'aime a-aussi…" he said quietly, blushing.

Matthew felt a large weight lift. His heart was lighter, and he finally found the feeling he wanted to feel. He just had to meet it halfway.

"_You know sometimes that you and I_

_Don't always see just eye to eye_

_But when we get knotted its okay_

_We'll just have to meet our love halfway_

_You don't like parties or lively crowds_

_Fancy restaurants or pretty girls_

_I think hockey games get way too loud_

_But you're the reason that I love this world_

_Keep your chin up, don't you cry_

_I promise everything will be okay_

_And the times we don't see eye to eye_

_We can always meet our love halfway"_


End file.
